The after party
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A dirty dirty smut filled story about all four guys based on the "check out our balls" pic posted by Kendall. Read at your own risk. And please review. Thank you!


**Author's notes: I blame Amanda for this story - she put the idea in my head, ok! She's the one to blame! That is, unless you like it, then I'm taking full credit. :)) No, I'm joking, it's still her that came up with the initial idea, I just grew it. So - thank you SuperSillyStories for the idea. I am SO outing you! hahaha**

**DeniseMD and CarlossCupcake welcome to my story. Muahahahaha. Hope you likey *wink***

**Ok - one warning - this - this is dirty. Really dirty. ****Pieces of meat**** level of dirty... except worse cause it implies a bit of denied gay feelings.**

**As right not it's 3 am, I am SO NOT spell check and grammar proofing, so, please be kind and ignore any mistakes you may or may not find (I'm praying for the NOT).**

**I don't know what else to say, but, please enjoy and review regardless if you like it or not. I need constructive criticism. **

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

**The after party**

"Come on, guys, our rushers will have a blast of this pic!" James whined, pleading with his best friends.

"James – this is embarrassing! We might as well be naked." Carlos denied him.

"We can stand in that dumpster, if you feel that bad…" Kendall teased.

"Yeah! Perfect!" James pointed at Kendall with excitement before jumping in the dumpster.

Logan sighed and followed James' example, frowning quietly to himself. Carlos' shoulders fell in resignation. Kendall got in the dumpster as well, right behind James. Carlos hung his head and followed his friends, deciding on a crazy pose for the picture.

"Yo! Denny!" James shouted to one of the crew members.

"Yeah, J?"

"Dude, take a pic? We want to send it out to our rushers." James beamed. Logan sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Sure, man…"

"Here. Take my phone." Kendall said handing him the device, already set to his instragram account and his favorite settings.

Denny did as he was told, getting in position. Carlos stood in a hero like pose, making a chipmunk face, James leaned on his own hands, beaming with joy, Kendall smiled from his spot and Logan just popped his head out from behind Carlos, not even bothering to hide his annoyance as he was sure that their rushers would think it was just an act. Denny snapped a couple of pics to make sure his little chuckles didn't ruin the image and handed the iPhone back to Kendall.

Kendall took one look at it and began a girly giggling fit. James frowned.

"What? It's not good enough?"

"No, man, it's ok. I was just thinking about the caption…" Logan trolled his eyes while Carlos stalked away, not even bothering to look at the image. All three of his friends ignored him, knowing better than to poke the proverbial beehive.

"What caption?" Logan asked when Kendall seemed to need his ego stroked.

"Check out our balls" Kendall jumped a little on the spot, a smirk on his face while typing away at his phone, causing Logan's eyes to roll again. James clapped a hand on Kendall's shoulder in agreement, watching as Kendall finally released the pic to the worldwide web, with a smile.

"You two are gonna be the death of me, I swear." Logan shook his head and tried to walk away, but James grabbed his forearm.

"Dude, chill. It's all in good fun."

Logan sighed. "I know, James. I just…feel exposed in this thing…" Logan trailed off. And turned around again to walk back into the studio and to his dressing room. James let him go with a small sigh.

Logan didn't go far before he was met with a small group of rushers fangirling over seeing him. He sighed inwardly and turned to James and Kendall to quietly plead for their help. His friends got the "memo" and joined him to take some pictures.

It took a while but they were finally done and Logan could not wait to get away but he stopped in his tracks the moment he heard James and Kendall flirting – as in heavily flirting – with two of the girls that they all had taken a few pictures with. His heart stopped when he heard James whisper an invitation in one of the girls' ears, his action mirrored to a "t" by Kendall. Logan bowed his head and tried to make his escape but the cute brunette with red highlights that James was talking to just seconds before ran up and grabbed his upper arm, cuddling into him somewhat like a cat.

"You ok, Logan?" She asked sweetly, her voice lined with honey.

Logan faked a smile hoping she'd get distracted by his dimples like every other rusher he had met. "Yes. Of course. Just… emmm…" Logan pointed a thumb towards the door of the studio. "Kinda needed the… emmm…"

"Little boys' room?" The girl's voice almost reminded Logan of a purring cat and he smiled genuinely without wanting. "There. That's better." The girl said looking Logan in the eyes, as if reading his very soul with her gaze.

"What's better?"

"Your smile." She said matter-of-factly. Logan adorned a quizzical expression. "It's not hard for me to tell when you're faking your smile. Like you smiled when I grabbed your arm." She continued, giving Logan's arm a gentle squeeze. "It doesn't reach your eyes."

Logan was dumb folded. He really had thought that rushers only saw what he wanted or needed him to see. The girl noticed his skepticism and shrugged. Logan gulped. The simple movement caused a strand of her hair to fall on her neck and create a perfect contrast with her skin. Suddenly Logan felt his insides boiling in a way they really shouldn't.

"James promised me and Tiff a tour of your… dressing rooms…" The girl said, her tone more than suggestive, her body language just as insinuative.

"Did he, now?" Logan all but purred in her direction, his eyes roaming over her alluring body for a split second before looking over the girl's head to see Kendall a microsecond away from going down on a beautiful blonde woman in the middle of the stupid alley. James was nowhere to be seen. At least not in Logan's current predicament of half arousal in a very tightly fitted god dang embarrassing green body suit. "Kendall?" He called out, effectively snapping Kendall out of his daze.

"Yeah, man?" Logan noticed how Kendall's voice sounded lower than normal.

"Dude, where's James?"

"With that chick…" Kendall used his chin to point to James who was standing just a few feet away charming up a curvy brunette. "Yo! James!" Kendall yelled making him turn around with an impish sort of grin. "We're heading inside."

"I'll join you guys in Los' room?" James retorted. Kendall chuckled and agreed. Logan had no say in the matter. It was of no consequence either, as Carlos' changing room was definitely the only presentable one and, thus, the only option, if they wanted to… get to know these girls better.

"So… emmm… what's your name?" Logan asked a bit awkwardly. He always found these kinds of situations awkward, no matter how many times he did it.

"Denise." Came his answer, accompanied by a genuine smile.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Logan complimented and Denise turned just a little red as they walked inside the building, Denise's arms still wrapped securely around his upper arm. They headed right to Carlos' dressing room, Kendall and his girl trailing close behind them, laughing flirtatiously.

Logan burst into Carlos' room without even bothering to knock. That was a mistake, as the sight he had when he walked in would be one forever etched in his memories – a very naked, sweaty Carlos wanking off to some random porn on his computer.

Neither Logan nor Denise could say anything, just watched with awe as Carlos hand moved up and down a few times on his rather impressive cock before he registered he wasn't alone anymore. But by then it was already too late, as Kendall and his conquest had also come in and Carlos was now completely exposed to four people.

"W-w-what are…" Carlos stuttered covering himself somewhat with a random pillow.

Logan gulped. "We… we…" Logan stammered in return.

The only one with a bit of common sense was, surprisingly, Kendall. "We have _guests._" He said, emphasizing the word "guests" to let Carlos know that he would be getting help with his prior activities. Carlos smiled instantly, no longer trying to cover himself up with such fervor.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany." Kendall's girl spoke up, taking a step in front, extending her hand with a devious smirk on her face. Carlos seemed a bit unsure of what to do so he extended his hand from his spot on the couch but Tiffany never made a move to get closer to him. "A gentleman stands when he's meeting a lady. Tiffany teased, still a few steps away from the very naked Carlos, hiding behind the decorative pillow.

Carlos smirked. "But I am standing up." He said removing the pillow to show his raging erection.

Logan was in shock. He stood there, frozen, just watching the whole interaction and his best friend's "jewels", feeling rather hot under the collar.

Tiffany turned to Kendall who nodded ever so slightly. Denise turned to Logan and Logan mirrored Kendall's nod of approval. He had no idea what exactly he was approving, but he approved it anyway. Both women smiled. More like grinned, really, as Tiffany closed the distance between her and Carlos.

"Nice to meet you." She said, her hand grabbing Carlos' cock and tugging lightly a few times, as if shaking hands. Carlos moaned in surprise and Logan bit down on his bottom lip as his own cock twitched at the image. "This is Denise." Tiffany carried on, releasing Carlos' cock and gesturing to her friend.

Denise took a step closer and copied her friend's gesture, grabbing Carlos and shaking his "hand" making him moan from the bottom of his chest.

Logan's head turned to his right as he caught a glimpse of movement with his peripheral vision. His jaw fell slack seeing Kendall get undressed at the speed of light. Kendall smirked up at him as he was pulling off one leg of the green horror covering his pale skin. Logan gulped again, a wave a heat taking over his body. He turned to watch both women fawn over Carlos' body – Denise kissing him roughly while pinching his nipple as Tiffany swallowed him whole over and over again, moaning around him.

"Fuck." Logan let out as he found his own hand squeezing his ever-growing erection. The sound cause Denise to tear her lips from Carlos' and stand up, walking to him, taking off her top to reveal a perfect pair of naked breasts. Logan licked his lips watching her with greed, still palming himself through the ugly green material.

"You're way too dressed." Denise purred in his ear, kissing him and undoing the zipper in the back of his suit. Logan allowed her to do as she pleased while he took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth, making the woman moan loudly, his hands cupping her breasts roughly.

Logan only parted from Denise's sweet lips to take off the body suit. "On your knees." He ordered huskly and Denise gladly obeyed, helping him out of the green material before going for the "gold" and putting her hands to good use – tugging at his erection, her tongue drawing random patters into his sack.

Logan moaned loudly, letting his head fall back, his eyes close and his fingers curl up in her hair. As soon as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, Logan mewled and began fucking her mouth shamelessly. She sucked him like a pro and allowed her throat to relax through her gag reflex, swallowing around him, letting small moans and whimpers fall whenever he pulled back only to slam right back in.

Other moans sounded in Logan's ears and he opened his eyes, searching for the source of the noise.

He gasped at the sight of Kendall pounding into Tiffany without holding back, his long fingers digging into her appetizing hips so hard Logan could almost see the bruises forming. She was still sucking Carlos who had moved to lie back on the couch and was guiding her, mush as Logan was guiding Denise. The comparison made Logan look down right into the woman's big, brown doe like eyes. That was a bad idea as the faked innocence made him grow dangerously close to release and there would be a cold day in hell before Logan finished first! So Logan abruptly pulled back out of Denise's mouth, electing a couple of twin moans of loss from the both of them.

But Logan didn't have time for that. He pulled Denise to her feet and slammed her into the wall with a groan right as the door to Carlos' room opened again to reveal James and the girl he was charming earlier. Logan looked back to Denise, not really caring what was happening around him.

"You started without us…" James whined closing the door, right before Logan heard a new voice gasp and moan. He smirked into Denise's neck and licked a line up her carotid. Denise whimpered. Logan moved down her body, groping her breasts, sucking her nipples, biting down on the buds of flesh not nearly as hard as he would have wanted, for fear of hurting the beautiful woman currently falling undone under his ministrations.

"Fuck, Logan, harder. Fuck! Yes." Fell from Denise's lips. It took a second for Logan to realize what she was asking him to do, but when he caught on, Logan let go of every fear and bit down in earnest making Denise scream in pleasure. Her fingers curled in his hair and she tugged hard as Logan's hips began to move against her thigh.

"OH GOD JAMES YES!" Logan heard from someplace to his right. He turned his head and saw a smirking James emerge from in between the new girl's legs having left her spent and naked, sprawled over Carlos's desk.

A groan made its way across the room from Logan's behind and he turned just in time to watch Carlos come undone and spill inside of Tiffany's mouth. He found it so arousing, especially when Tiffany came up from Carlos, licking him clean, never missing a beat of Kendall's hard pounding rhythm.

Logan looked back at Carlos. He had the most blissful expression on his face. Logan felt jealous. He wanted that bliss himself, so, he turned to Denise, a hand darting down between her legs, under her skirt, right into her panties, two fingers at a time.

The woman did not expect the sudden intrusion and gasped in surprise before moaning loudly and closing her eyes in pleasure as Logan made sure to finger both her sweet spot and her clit at the same time. Her breaths came in harsh, shallow pants and Logan felt her wall begin to clench around his digits and he knew she was close.

"Fuck, Logan! Like that…mmm…" Denise let out and Logan only sped up his harsh movements.

Not even half a minute later Logan threw Denise over the edge of euphoria making her scream out her pleasure, Logan pushing his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as much as possible, seeing that the door didn't actually have a lock.

He allowed Denise a second to recover and listened to the noises in the room. The sound of skin hitting skin made his erection grow harder. And hearing Kendall and James softly moan and grunt into their lovers' skin wasn't going unnoticed by his cock either. Small pants and mewls and moans left both women and Logan desperately needed to be inside Denise – now!

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her upward, aligning her core to his need. He didn't bother taking the rest of her clothes off, just shoved her wet panties to the side and plunged right in, full speed, until he was balls deep in the woman's tight, wet heat, growling from the depths of his chest.

"Fuck, you're tight." He told the woman before kissing her roughly.

"No. You're huge." Denise pushed her hips against him, but Logan denied them both the much needed friction, still listening to the noises surrounding them, enjoying a little too much the pleasure of hearing his best friends fucking their respective one-night-stands. "Move, fuck you!" Denise demanded finally.

Logan smirked in her neck and began pounding mercilessly into the small woman. Denise moaned loudly making Logan cover her mouth yet again. She allowed it and clung to him for dear life, her nails digging into his skin, drawing blood, the pain only intensifying his need and speed.

"You like that, huh?" Logan moaned in her mouth.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck me harder." Denise moaned under his palm. This time Logan obeyed and began thrusting at full speed, snapping his hips into her like a crazy person.

A loud woman's scream pierced Logan's ears and he knew instinctively that Kendall had reached his goal, especially when he heard Kendall swear up a storm. The sounds only served to drive Logan further.

Not long after another cry of pleasure came from James' girl, but James never came, instead he kept going. Logan dared a look to his left and saw James smirk back at him. Logan's insides constricted the second he recognized James' quiet challenge. He grinned back accepting.

His hand flew to Denise's breast and he squeezed hard knowing it would be the last push Denise would need to come screaming. Denise didn't disappoint, she came hard, screaming under his palm, her walls clenching around him, making his task of not coming almost physically impossible. Still, somehow, Logan managed to hold back, raising a challenging eyebrow at James who threw him an impish smile before bending to bite down on his lover's neck, marking her. The woman mewled.

"Yes, fuck, yes, James…" Came spilling from her mouth and Logan witnessed her come once more.

"Fuck." Logan let out quietly. He turned his attention to Denise, pushing his hand down in between them, gently massaging her clit, in contract to his rough pace. Denise came again, already sensitive from her previous tumbles over the edge of bliss.

"God, Logan." She breathed out. "I can't come again… please don't make me come… I can't… my heart… I'll explode…" Denise begged him, under his palm.

"Shhhh, baby girl, I've got you." Logan moaned, not daring to meet James' challenge anew. "One more time, with me, come on baby girl, come for me…" He muttered in her ear, feeling himself closer than close to release.

"Logan…" Denise said softy as he rubbed her clit once more, at the same pace as his violent thrusts. He felt Denise's insides begin to squeeze around him anew and he let go of himself with her, trembling like a leaf in the wind, his hips jerking forward without control. He bit down on Denise's shoulder to muffle his sounds and fell to his knees as soon as his orgasm subsided.

As soon as his senses were working again Logan realized that he was still hearing moans and whimpers and swears. From James and his lover. So Logan turned to watch. So did Denise. And Logan was willing to bet half his monthly paycheck that so were Kendall, Carlos and Tiffany.

James kept pounding into the woman. He had her bended over the desk, holding her arms back, for leverage, watching her in Carlos' mirror, on the wall. She was looking right back at him, without shame. Logan followed James' gaze. If he wouldn't have been completely spent he would have been half hard in an instant at the sight of the woman's big breasts rubbing against the desk with James' every thrust. Her neck was marked by a flurry of love bites, her head was tilted back, James pulling her hair lightly, swears spilling from her mouth as often as James' name.

"Come for me." James ordered and pushed her torso into the desk a little more to ensure that her breasts were rubbing on the rough surface just the right amount to tip her over the edge. The woman didn't disappoint and came hard, allowing everyone to see her at her most vulnerable.

This seemed to turn James on even more. Logan gulped watching James' buttocks contract with his every thrust, his back muscles rippling under the tan skin.

"He's so hot." Denise told Logan. Logan turned to her in shock. After all he was still buried inside the woman and she just made a sensual comment about his best friend. Denise met his gaze without shame. "You're hotter though."

Logan couldn't help a giggle before kissing Denise gently and pulling out of her, electing a hiss from the woman. "You ok?"

"Mhmmm…" Denise nodded.

Logan shifted his attention back to James and his partner. Apparently the man had learned how to hit the woman's sweet spot dead on. Or she was just that receptive that she came screaming once more, this time making James come with her. Screaming. Biting on her shoulder to stop the loud noises from escaping him.

The woman braced herself against the desk, to keep herself and James from falling, as he had lost control of his own limbs for just half a second and had collapsed on top of her. But before any damage could be done James found Carlos' chair and sat down, pulling the woman to sit on his lap and catch her breath.

"Thank you." Logan heard her say before giving James a long, lazy, tongue filled kiss. James smirked up at her when they parted before acknowledging that they were not alone in the room. As soon as he did, James turned his body to face everyone else.

Logan stood up and helped Denise do the same.

The moment was awkward to say the least.

The one that broke the silence was Tiffany. She got up, fully naked, and crossed the small distance to the chair James and his lover were occupying. Logan gulped. If she wanted to start this whole thing again, Logan would have to call a time-out. He needed a long rest and food.

Tiffany went right to the new woman and extended her hand. Carlos gasped audibly making Logan smile, tugging Denise to him a little, to cover, somewhat, his nakedness.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany." The blonde said a wide dazzling smile on her face.

"Irina. Nice to meet you."


End file.
